Love the hardest way
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: This is a companion piece to Wildness of love. Catriona is Rankard assassin and is sent to capture Victor Creed after two of Rankard man come back dead. But unknown to Rankard she over hears his plan to get her killed. So now she set out to find Victor and help him take Rankard down. She never dreamed that in him was the mate that she longed for and he never dream to met his match.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Author notes: This is companion piece with Wildness of Love. It is set in the same time and period. Again Victor is a combination of One in X-men Origins Wolverine and one in X-men.

Woman with white blonde hair that was tied back in a braided bun at the base of her neck walked into the base in Alkali Lake. She was dressed in skin-tight leather pants and a long-sleeved shirt that was red with blood stains on it. Her boots clicked as she walked through the metal doors. All the soldiers stopped and stared at her. Her shocking silver blue eyes lift to meet their faces. She smiled a wicked smile revealing her snow leopard like razor-sharp teeth that were somewhat stained with blood. Her teeth were only smaller. She brought up her hand with sharp claw like nails. And she started to lick the blood off them.

"Winters, stop doing to the newbies" A deep man voice stated.

"Sorry, Colonel won't happen again" Winters replied.

Her claws retracted until they looked like normal pointed fingernails. Her teeth retracted back into normal teeth that were only slight sharper than normal teeth. Her eyes became more blue then grey. Her hair became less white blonde and more normal light blonde. Colonel John Harrison was large African-American man.

"Honestly Catriona, why do you do stuff like that. You know they dislike mutants"

"Oh, believe me John I do for that very reason. And you know as well as I am a protected by General Dickhead."

"Catriona you are the only person I know that can get away with it." John said.

"That because he fears me"

"Yeah that and he has soft spot for you"

"That is because his wife and daughter were killed and he found me near dead. And I looked like I was the same age of his dead daughter"

"Yeah, Snowflake we all know you are older than any of us" A slightly higher pitched man voice said.

"Can it Jacob or the next woman who comes looking for ya I will point her in your direction." Catriona stated.

"You would not dare it Snowflake. So did you bring him back or did you kill him" Jacob asked.

"He made me offer I had to refuse." Catriona growled.

"Honestly, Snowy why do you think they get angry at you" Jacob said.

"Do I look like care" Catriona said.

Catriona walked passed both John and Jacob and headed to her room. Jacob and John just shook their head as they watch her go. She was the best assassin that they had. It did not matter how many times Carl Rankard tried to have killed by send her up against men four times her size somehow she always came back without mark on her. They had seen not seen anyone like her since when Stryker had Victor Creed under his control. But even then Stryker had his half-brother to keep Victor in check. There was no one that could keep Catriona in check.

Catriona walked into her room. She shut the door and started to strip off her bloody clothes. Her full C breasts were in cased in sexy black lace Victoria's Secret bra. Her child baring hips were shown off by the matching tong. At five foot eight she was smaller than most male Feral and even some females. She stared at herself in full body mirror. She saw problems with her body but if asked any man they would say her body was designed for sex. Sex was one of her greatest weapons. She had been around the block few times in her over two hundred years of life. She barely looked over twenty-one years old. Her full bow-shaped lips sat perfectly on her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were big and expressive. Her small Irish nose pulled her innocent look together. She grabbed the hair tie from her hair and let her but length blonde hair fall around her hips. Let her hair change back to her normal white blonde hair. Her blue eyes went back to silver blue. Her nails became razor-sharp three-inch claws on all ten of her fingers. She smiled and revealed her snow leopard like teeth. This was how she found herself beautiful. All Catriona wanted was to find her mate but no male feral she had met had been worthy of her. Catriona could hear the sound of footsteps approaching her room. It was newbie, the smelled so afraid that they might piss themselves. That gave her a wicked smile. The smell of fear was intoxicating.

A knock sounded at her door. She walked over and opened the door. The man was barely eighteen years old. He was a baby by her standards. He had short brown eyes and green eyes that where hidden behind glasses. He was frail not really at all muscular. He was paper pusher no wonder he was afraid of her. His pulse nearly was beat that Catriona could dance to. He looked her up and down. His eyes locked on to her chest. Catriona sighed after all he was a man. He smelled like he was aroused.

"Yes" Catriona asked.

"Miss Winters, General Rankard request you presence in his office."

"Do you have any idea what he wants?"

"No Madame"

"Tell him I will be there shortly."

She slammed the door shut on his face. She walked into her closet. She started to get dressed. She put on simple black tank top and dark wash jeans. She pulled her blonde hair back into high pony tail. She placed her feet into black peep toed heels. She walked out into her living room. She looked in mirror. She sighed and turned herself back into what Rankard wanted a normal human or close to it as she could be.

Catriona walked into Rankard office. Carl Rankard was a sixty old man. His once black hair was now looked salt and pepper. His brown eyes met Catriona as she walked in. His skin was wrinkled and tan from over years of being in sun and his nationality. His back was straight in his chair. He in ways remaindered her of old mob boss from her 1920's days.

"Aw Winters I see you finally showed up" Rankard in gravelly voice.

Catriona remained silent but looked at him. Rankard looked at her again. Then he motioned for her to sit down. She took the seat.

"The recent attempts to capture some of the old weapons have failed. I have a job for you my dear."

"What I want to you to bring in Victor Creed."

"Sir, I thought you had Rogers and Lawson on him"

"I did they came back in body-bag. I need you"

"Oh, I see you want me to use my nature against him. So he has to fight his biology to kill me"

"Something like that"

"I will leave in the morning"

Catriona got up and shut the door. She was barely a foot away from the door when she heard the door open again and a set of footsteps walk in. The man did not shut the door. Catriona stopped for second and hide in the shadows. She never trusted Rankard. Yes, he helped her but after that he learned she was mutant he started sending on impossible missions. Some part of her thought he was trying to kill her.

"So do you think it work General" Colonel Harrison said.

"Yes Colonel I do. If we are lucky maybe they will kill each other." Rankard said.

"I don't think we are that lucky"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Creed will kill her not her begin able to kill Creed. You have seen Creed fight with his brother who is larger than her and if not for his healing factor would be dead. Female ferals are normally weaker than males but faster. Yes, Winters maybe able to heal but you are sending her to face a monster."

"I know. Look at this Harrison. If nothing else Winters is out of our hair."

Catriona sucked in her breath. He had flat admitted that he wanted her dead. Rankard had used her for the last time. She stormed through the halls of the base back to her room. She quickly grabbed her duffel bag and started to throw all her clothes into the bag. If Rankard wanted to play that way two can play that game. By the end of this Rankard blood was going be on Catriona tongue if it killed her. She grabbed her jacket and her duffel bag. She knew just the place to start find Creed. If anyone could help her it would be him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

By morning Catriona was in Los Vegas. She rented a sport car. She deposited her bags in back seat. Then she hopped into the driver seat. She was on her way to a mutant friendly strip club/ motel. She knew the owner from time she helped him out of tough spot shortly after she was involved with Rankard. She pulled into back parking lot. She grabbed her duffel bag out the back seat. Then she head inside. The place smelled of dirt, sex, drugs and many other smells. None of them were pleasant for her heighten sense of smell. There were a few people in the Lobby most of them mutant want-a-be. She could not smell a mutation on them. They all want to sleep with one to be a knock in their belt. Or for the woman to prove that could handle anything. She pushed past a group of man on her way to the front desk. She rang the bell. No one came out. A man a human man came over to her and grabbed her rounded ass. She let out sub-vocal growl.

"Cain get you toxic ass out here before I turn your lobby into blood bath" Catriona said.

A man walked out he stood about six feet tall. He was bald. He had black snake-like eyes. As he smiled at Catriona, his fangs and forked tongue was visible.

"Well if isn't the white death herself what can I do for sweetheart"

"I need a room and information"

"Cain will do anything in his power to help ya love"

"Can we go somewhere safe to talk?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart… Georgette, cover the front"

Cain led Catriona into the closed part of bar. She sat in booth across from him. Cain leaned back so the green light casted over skin. That made him looked even more like a cobra.

"So what does Rankard's Bloodhound, want?"

"Call me Snow"

"Snow that new name darling"

"Not so new I just never used it before. It what I like to called before Rankard."

"Got his nails in your hide"

"Something like that"

"So Snow, what do, you, want to know love"

"Rankard sent me after Creed"

"Do you have death wish. Rankard as good as signed your death …"

"Not if I join force with him"

"Creed not interested in human, love"

"Who said anything about me being, human?"

"Love, I have known you for years you are no mutant."

"Oh really"

Catriona let claws come out and her teeth change. Her eyes went silver blue and her hair went back to white blonde. She reached over and grabbed Cain arm. Her claws wrapped around his wrist. Cain black eyes looked down at her clawed hand.

"You still will not stand a chance against Creed." Cain said.

Catriona ran her claw from wrist to elbow and showed Cain as it healed nearly instantly. Then she proceeded to lick the blood off her claws.

"Okay Snow maybe you do stand a small chance. But how are you going to convince him"

"What do all men want?" Catriona said with seductive smile on her face.

"Oh, love sex with him is nothing something I know any woman would go into willingly"

"I had male feral before none of them lived for very long"

"What does that mean?"

"Feral males when they find a feral female want to make her his mate. Kinda like you and Georgette. The only way to get out a of mating bond is death of one of pair. Needless to say none of feral males I ever had have proved there selves worthy of me. So once they were sedate I may have removed their head from their bodies."

"He is due to be here tonight. He wants to talk about finding a mutant"

"Good I just will happen to be working tonight for you as waitress"

"Love is that a smart idea."

"No but want are you going to do"

"Okay Snow, be down here at six in the uniform I will send up to your room."

"Thank Cain I owe ya"

"No love now we're even."

Victor Creed walked into Midnight Beauties at a little after eight p.m. He hated coming to this place. But Cain was the only person he knew that could tell where a mutant or where to start looking for one. With Evalena going animal side on Wolverine's ass it was only matter of time that he had to find the little snot nose brat. He made his way over to booth in back. He could hear conversation all over the room. He heard the sound of heel feet approaching his table. He looked up and met the eyes of one of Cain's sluts that he sometime use her name was Jane or something like that.

"So sugar can I get you anything "

Her voice was sickening high-pitched hurt his ears. He forgot why he ever slept with her.

"Just get me Cain"

"Are ya sure Sugar?"

Jane had d breast which was fake just like her blonde hair and most of her was. She wore contacts that made her normal brown eyes green. She wore pink top that ended after her boobs and short hot pink hot pants. Her fake blonde hair was in pig tails with pink ribbon in them.

"Yeah"

Victor eyes drifted around the room as Jane walked away in search of Cain. He could smell two human. They seemed to following a new slut of Cain's. She had natural blonde hair. She wore a button up shirt that tied under her breast. And pair of daisy dukes with black high-heeled knee-high boots. She was mutant he could tell that from there. Her skin was the color porcelain. Jane walked back over to table were Victor was sitting.

"Cain on his way his is dealing Georgette problem now then he will be right out."

"Who that"

"Oh that is Snow. If you are looking for a good time you don't want her. She completely new here"

Cain walked over to Victor booth. He noticed that Victor was staring at Catriona across the room. He then noticed that two humans were moving closer to Catriona.

"Jane that is enough… Sorry about that. Jane does not like to take no for answer."

"So who the …"

"You mean Snow. I owed her a favor. Excuse me for second."

Cain got up and grabbed the two humans that were heading closer Catriona. They were more than five feet from her when she turn and glared at them. Catriona looked at Cain in silent thank you. She made her way over to where Victor saw sitting. He was better in person than any picture of him. He was extremely sexy to her. His hazel eyes met her blue eyes.

Victor watch as her eyes flashed from pure blue to silver blue eyes. She smiled at him as she did she revealed her sharp snow leopard like fangs like teeth. She bent to pick up drink, giving him an eye full of her perfect ass that was designed for sex. Cain walked back over blocking his view of the feral female mutant who scream fuck me… make me yours. Victor moved quickly pushing Cain away.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Cain shook his head he just hoped Catriona knew what she was doing. Catriona completely ignore the fact that she had Victor on her ass. When went to walk away Victor grabbed her arm with his yellow-brown stained claw cutting into her skin. She looked down at his clawed hand as it curled around her wrist. Then she looked up at his hazel eyes. She looked away from brief moment. Cain watched in horror as Catriona racked her talon like claws across Victor's face. He growled at her then threw her across the room so she landed against the wall. She felt all he ribs break then heal. She cracked her neck and smiled coyly at Victor.

Victor could hear all her ribs breaking as she landed against the wall. He was somewhat shocked when she smiled at him coyly. She motion for him to come closer. That was when he realized that this was no regular fight this was fight to show his strengths and prove his dominance.

Cain jumped up and started head for Catriona. Victor intercepted him before he could reach her. Victor eyes were filled with lust. Even as he caught Cain his eyes were lock on the feral female mutant. That was displaying a mating dance with him.

"Who is she really?"

"She was assassin of Rankard's. He sent her here to capture you. He wants you to kill her."

"And you let her in here to play with me"

"I really did owe her one. And she wants you to help to take down Rankard."

"She told you that"

"I have known Catriona for many years. I have heard many people compare her to you."

"She using my instinct against me"

"She said had feral males before none were and I quote Creed… 'Were worthy of her' I seen her use many names this is the first time she has used the name Snow. That was what she was called before Rankard got his nails into her hide."

"You are going to have a broken lobby Cain."

"What make you say that?"

"I will be damned if I let a little bitch use me. And if she is anything like me she will not back down"

"I don't think its smart idea."

"What, she's doing is what they call a mating dance. It is designed to attract a mate and to prove a male strong enough to give powerful cubs."

"Just promise me you won't kill her. She at one point owed Rankard her life."

Victor ignored Cain comment and followed after Catriona. Catriona was flirting with two human men. She turned and faced him given him an eye full of her full breasts. The two human ran the hands down her sides from her breast to her hips. She licked her fang like teeth. She with her clawed hand grabbed on the men faces to turn it to look at her. She ran her one clawed finger across his face. The man moan in pleasure then took shot. She repeated the process with the other man with the same results as the first man. She stopped when Victor was right in front of her.

"They can't satisfy you" Victor said

"Never had man that could satisfy me, why not try two."Catriona said.

Her voice unlike Jane went straight to his dick. It was feminine but animalistic. Part of him wanted to destroy her but the other part of him wanted to make her his. Of all the female ferals he had met she was only one that he could see himself in. The two human grabbed her boobs. She let out sub-vocal growl. Victor could hear it but the two men seemed to be dead to it. The scent that was coming off her body was not pleasure but anger. She reacted in two second before Victor could she had both the men held by their throats. Her claws fingers were cutting in to the men throats. They were both gasping for air. She could feel the airways closing. Then she threw them over her head so the landed behind the bar. His voice was gruff and animalistic a lot like hers only he was very much man.

"So you're Victor Creed"

He crossed his arm across his chest. To say the least was intimidating. He stood close to six-foot six. He had huge muscles in his arms. She could only picture what his chest, abs and back were like. She took note that the marks that she placed across his face were gone. That made her smile wider. She took a breath breathing in his scent. He smelled of sex and forest. Catriona in all her two-hundred and some odd years had never met man who had an inch of power over her. She was never really sexually attracted to any one before. Yeah she had slept with men before but Victor was different. She brought her eyes down his body and then back up. His legs were more like tree trunks then legs. She wonder how big he was if he was as big as the rest of him was she was going to screaming before the night was out.

"So what if I am"

"I need you help"

"Cain says you are assassin sent to capture or kill me. But I think you're nothing more than whore"

Catriona lips pursed and her eyes turned cold. Before Victor had time to react she put all her superior strength into punch that connected under his chin and sent him flying into the booth next to Cain across the room. Jane came running over to help him.

"Thank Cain" Catriona yelled

She stormed out of the strip club/ bar and into the hotel part. Before she was completely out of the bar Victor was up and running after her. He went to grab her by the neck. But she move to quick and stuck her claws into his stomach. He reacted and punched her into other side of the lobby. She spit out blood as the wound healed. He was on top of her before she could move. He had her arms pinned above her hands. She stared into his chest. Suddenly her instinct took over. She raised her eyes to meet his. Catriona moved her legs that dangled under her as Victor lifted her off the ground her hands. She laughed at him and growled. She locked eye with him and started to climb her feet up the wall. She cocked her head to left side when her knees were level with Victor chest. She started to twist her wrist in Victor hands. He just held her harder thus breaking her both bone in her wrist. But she was able to twist them completely around so her hands and claws faced the wall before they healed. She brought her boot feet up to his chest and kicked with all her strength sending him across the room into the front desk. The front desk had granite top. So it dazed Victor for moment. In the moment she was on top of him. Her knees were on either side of his face. Her clawed hand was raised in the air when two new scents caught her attention.

Victor realized where he was at. At the same moment that Catriona got off him and head away from him. That was when the scent caught his attention it was soldiers of Rankard's. Catriona ran outside and followed the scent into alley way were the two men she knew as Kenny and Quinn had a mutant girl by the neck. They had guns point at her head. She could smell their arousal from the hotel. The girl was barely twelve years old.

"Well if it isn't Kenneth Stone and his and his lover Quinn O'Malley. What are you my babysitters?" Catriona said.

"Rankard said you were as good as dead bitch" Kenneth stated.

"I am not his lover just because I don't get it up for mutant whore like you" Quinn growled.

"Why don't you come over here and say that. And you can't get up for your wifey either so you resource to raping little girls." Catriona stated.

"What do you know you are nothing but Rankard's blood hound?" Kenneth said.

"Let the girl go or I will make you let her go." Catriona said.

They made no moved to let the girl go. Catriona was right next to Quinn before they could blink. She grabbed him by his arm. She pulled it backwards until the shoulder nearly pop out-of-place. Kenneth raised the gun so it was pointed at Catriona face.

"Do it his shoulder will be out of socket and neck snap before the bullet leaves the chamber. And you act like I have not been shot in the head before." Catriona said.

"Okay Snowflake we will let her go" Kenneth said.

The girl was let go and ran out the alley she passed Victor on her way out. Catriona did not release Quinn's arm. In fact she popped completely out of socket before she did so she brought her other hand over his mouth to hide his screams of pain. Quinn knees buckled under the pain before he fell to ground at Catriona feet. She reached down and snapped Quinn's neck without even missing beat. She wore a wicked smile as she stocked her new prey which was Kenneth. She could smell his fear coming from him in waves. She moaned in pleasure of it all. She knew Victor was not far behind her.

"You killed him. Oh my God! Rankard is going to have your head."

"Not if I have his first."

"What are you saying?"

"I am done beginning used. I am going to kill him and any of you that stand in my way. I may even recruit the weapons you all want to destroy after all they are mutants like me. After all is said done, I am nothing more than a fuckin' mutant bitch. Or at least that all I am to you and the rest of General Dickhead soldiers and General Dickhead himself."

Kenneth went to run out the alley way. That was just what she wanted. She turned in second had both of her hands in his body and wrapped around his spine. Kenneth groaned and blood poured out his mouth.

"You do have spine, Kenny" Catriona said.

She pulled the spine from his back. Her hands covered in blood. He went to his knees dying.

"And here is"

Catriona kicked his body over and threw his spine on the ground. She started to lick all the blood off of her hands. The blood ran down her throat. She was going into blood induced lust. She needed to fuck with someone soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

As Catriona walked out of the alley way Victor grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She moaned as his hard body pressed against her. She looked at him with bedroom eyes. Her eyes screamed fuck me, use me, and make me yours. There was still blood on her lips and the tips of her claws. He took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled like wildflowers and sweat and blood. She was panting and not trying to get away from him. In fact she was pushing her body up against his.

"I'm done with you" Victor growled.

"Now I see why they all said you would kill me. You are not affected by lust." Catriona said.

Catriona hopped so her legs wrapped around of his middle. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her. She started to purr in pleasure. She leaned back and ran her one her claw finger down his face. It left a trail of blood on his face. She ran her tongue across her lips in an invitation.

"Or maybe you are" Catriona said.

Victor growled and moved his clawed hand to her throat. She started to gasp and try to suck in air. She tried to claw wildly at his arm. She was starting to see stars. Her world was going black. She looked at him one last time with pure animalistic fear, and passion. Her legs lost feeling in them as her world closed in on her. Meaning her leg fell from his waist.

"Kill me! Do it." Catriona coughed

Victor looked at her. And something in him snapped like it did when he first saw Evalena. He needed to protect this female. He growled and dropped her. She fell to the ground. She started to cough and wheeze as her windpipe and neck started to heal. She crumbled into the heap on ground. She looked up at Victor. Victor was facing away from her.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You have a death wish"

"No"

"Then stop bitching at me"

Catriona looked at him. That was when what just happened snapped into her head. He would have killed her but his instinct kick on the instinct to protect. Catriona got up and grabbed his clawed hand.

"I know you don't like me." Catriona said.

Victor looked down at her with a look. He turned and looked back to where the bodies were at.

"Why?" Victor growled.

"I want to look like you did it. I meant what I said. I want Rankard's blood on my tongue."

Victor could smell that she was telling the truth. Victor looked down at her. She was small but fierce. Victor pushed her back into wall. He started to kiss her with bruising force. She started to kiss him back. She started nibble on his bottom lip. He returned the favor. Only he bit her hard enough to draw blood. She moaned into the kiss. She hopped up so her sex was over his. She started to grind her body into his. Her clawed hands wrapped around his shoulder. Their tongue started to battle. When they pulled away they were both panting. He started to move down her neck.

Catriona looked at him as lust filled with passion. He could be her mate. But there was one last thing she had to know. She moaned as he started to bite to shoulders and collar bones. She grabbed a hold of his face. She made him look at her.

"Victor, tell me something. Before this goes any farther do want me like this." Catriona started.

Catriona silver blue eyes looked at him. Her hair was pure white blonde. Her nails were three inched claws. Her teeth looked like snow leopard's teeth. He looked at her with a really look and growled her.

"Or this" Catriona finished.

She let her animal like self fade back. Her hair became light blonde but nowhere near white blonde. Her eye became blue again. Her teeth and claws retracted so looked more like a human than animal she was. Victor looked at her in shock. Suddenly a thought popped into her head it was idea that he did not care for. Someone or more the one person made her feel like she was only attractive as her human like form. He ran his claw finger over her face.

"Change back! If I was not possessive bastard I would take you now. " Victor growled.

Catriona did and attacked his neck with passionate kisses. She found a spot right below his ear. She licked it. Victor grabbed her head and pulled it to his mouth. Then not breaking the kiss started to walk into hotel. Cain came into the lobby as they entered.

"Victor, Catriona what hell happen" Cain yelled.

Catriona broke the kiss. Victor growled at her. She growled right back at him before she nuzzled her head on his chest. She looked over to Cain.

"Fuck you" Catriona growled.

"Come on Snowy you know I don't have way to pay for the repairs." Cain said.

Victor laughed at Catriona comment. She moved her head back over his chest to listen to his heart.

"Don't worry about it Snake-Eyes" Victor growled.

All he wanted to do was fuck his would be mate into ground. He knew it was irrational to want to do so with knowing nearly anything about her. For all he knew she was using him. But the way she smell when she told him she want Rankard's blood, made Victor hard and soft at same time. He wanted her far away from Rankard but he loved her killer side. She was his prefect mate. And he was going be damned if Cain or anyone kept from fucking her senseless.

"Victor…" Cain started.

"Room now" Victor demanded.

Catriona giggled into his chest. She loved his dominating side. The moment he told her to change back she knew that he was the closest thing she would ever have to mate. The only thing that stood in her way from fucking him to truly see if, was really her mate was Cain.

"Use hers" Cain said

"Where?" Victor asked.

"Upstairs, third door on the left."Catriona said.

"You're going to need to buy a new bed." Victor said.

Victor carried her up the stairs. They look like they were going fuck each other right on the stairs Cain just shook his head and head back into the bar. By God, Catriona did know what she was doing. And she was doing well.

Once Victor had Catriona in the room he let her down. He shut and locked the door. Catriona slinked away from him Victor turned to face her. She started to untie the shirt, unbuttoning the shirt sexily so she was giving him a show. She rolled her shoulder and shirt fell off revealing a black lace push-up bra. She unbuttoned the daisy dukes. She pulled them down her child baring hips revealing a match pair of lace g-string. She turned giving him view of her ass. She untied both boots. Before she had them off Victor had a hold of her waist he grinded his dick into her rounded ass. He ran her claws down her back. Cut open her back he watched as she healed and moaned in pleasure. He cut the bra off her then the straps so the bra fell to floor. His hand reached around and grabbed her rounded boobs.

"You know if going to wear shit like this you should not even wear anything" Victor said.

He cut the g-string with on claw finger. He did the other side so it also fell to floor. Catriona push her ass back so he backed up. Then she turned giving him a full view of her.

"I do believe you have too clothes on" Catriona comment.

Then she proceeded to strip him. He pushed on her bed. That was when his cell phone went off in his pants which were thrown by the bath room door. She was right he was huge. She was most definitely going be screaming. She would be lucky if he did break her pelvis multiple times. Also she would be lucky if she could walk after this. Between her healing and his they were not going to stop for while. It would be morning before they truly slept. It would be more like rest in-between rounds.

"Going to get that" Catriona asked.

"Later after I show ya what real man can do?"

Catriona pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. She purred at him.

"Then show me big boy." Catriona purred.

Victor growled at her then proceeded to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Two hours later Catriona lay naked under sheet that was shredded in places. She was panting and purring happily. Victor got up from the bed and head over to his pants and got his phone. Catriona moaned when he got up. Victor grinned at her. Victor was proud of himself. If she never had man who could satisfy her she sure the hell had one now. And he was not done with her yet. The mattress was nearly off the box spring. The headboard had claw marks craved into it. For woman who used sex to get what she wanted she was one tight bitch. Victor loved the way she screamed when entered her. Sometimes it paid to be able to heal. No matter how many times Victor fuck her she was still as tight as virgin. Catriona was resting in-between fucking sessions. Victor dialed Evalena phone number. He knew that she was the only one that had this number.

"Victor" Catriona moaned.

"I'll be right back" Victor laughed.

Victor heard someone answer the phone. Catriona just purred some more. She casted a come hither look to him and motion her fingers over to him.

"So runt what was so important that you call me" Victor growled.

"Sabretooth it's not Evie." A man voice that Catriona did not know said.

"Pup what the hell happened" Victor said.

"She took off." The man said.

"What do you mean she took off?" Victor growled.

"Look, I screwed up. I kissed her then when Storm called for me. I stop and left her there. I had classes to attend. When I went to find her to explain it to she was gone." The man said.

"Just find her pup." Victor growled.

"Victor" Catriona said.

She could tell he was beyond pissed off. Catriona got off the bed and slowly made her way over to him. Victor was growling and close to going to a huge rage. Catriona needed to act quickly else she would not leave this room alive. She ran her hands down his chest.

"Victor what's wrong"

"He let her leave I going to kill him if a single hair on her body is out-of-place."

"Who lost who"

"The pup lost the runt"

"Vic, I don't know who you're talking about."

"My dam half-brother Jimmy but he goes by Logan lost Evalena"

"Logan as in the Wolverine… and Evalena as in Cougar…"

"Yeah, what of it"

"Nothing…You have nicknames for them. Do you have nickname for me" Catriona said coyly.

Victor just growled at her and it was I'm happy or horny growl but I am pissed. Catriona sighed and walked over to her duffel bag. She grabbed a new pair of panties and bra. And she started to get dress completely ignoring that Victor was even there. She had a new pair of black leather pants on before Victor was somewhat calm down.

"Will you feel better if they are not after her?" Catriona asked.

He just glared at her and growled again. Catriona sighed then reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number and walked over and sat down on the bed. Rankard answered the phone. Catriona looked at Victor and mouth be quiet.

"General Rankard."

"Sir,"

"Well if isn't Agent Winters… feeling out of your league yet."

"No, just another day on the job in fact I will make your job easier."

"I'm intrigued."

"How about besides going after Creed, why don't I bring ya the full set?"

"You aren't talking the Wolverine and Cougar."

"Yeah why"

"With Creed you should be dead"

"Think of it this way… if I fail you would have one less mutant bitch to worry about."

There was silence for a moment as Rankard thought about. Catriona eyes meet Victor's. He looked less than pleased. She could not tell why. She leaned back on the bed. Her full chest was on display for Victor. Victor eyes were locked on her chest. She looked at Victor coyly.  
"What do ya say" Catriona asked.

"You got yourself a deal. I will call off the man's track the Cougar and Wolverine. But know this, Winters… if you fail and live I will have your head. For not being to handle this"

"I know"

Catriona hung up the phone. Then she walked back over to her bag. She was not even back to her bag when Victor arms wrapped around her possessively. He growled in her ear.

"You're mine" Victor growled.

Catriona turned and looked up at Victor. She stuttered when I growled that into her ear. It was the first time that she felt a man truly meant it. Catriona looked at Victor bare chest. There her died blood were her claws cut into his skin but it had healed. Her tongue caressed his chest removing the dried blood. He growled and moaned. He grabbed a hold of the back of her head. He pulled her face up. He ran one his clawed finger down her chin. Her eyes met his. Catriona did not know how to feel. Part of her was screaming that she had found her mate while the other side of her was not so sure about that fact. Catriona pulled out of his arms and pulled on a tank top. She turned back to look at Victor.

"So what happens next?"

"I'm going strip ya and fuck ya into the wall"

Catriona laughed at Victor. He growled at her.

"Seriously Victor what are we going to do"

Victor walked over to and grabbed the tank top and pulled the top over her head. He racked his claws down her sides. That caused to scream in pleasure. Then he proceed to removed her bra and toss it across the room. His mouth attached to her nipple. She screamed his name as he bites her. He laughed and growled. He removed his teeth from her nipple.

"I love the way you scream baby"

"Do ya now"

"I plan to make you scream so much you have no voice."

"That pretty hard to do with someone that heals Vic"

"I am up to the task"

Catriona skirted around Victor and slowly removed the leather pants. Victor growled at her. She removed her panties as well then walked back over to the bed.

"So you are really Rankard's assassin" Victor growled.

"Yes"

"How many names do you have?"

"More than I can remember. You have to remember Vic I been alive for over two hundred years. Rankard made me a spy and assassin but it was in my nature to hide who I truly was."

Victor walked over to the bed and kneeled over her. Catriona wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what your real name"

"Catriona… I lost my family name many years ago when they abandon me to a wolf which was our Lord in Scotland in 1800s. I was child used for his pleasure abandon by my family because of what I was and I how I appeared. I learned from that experience that sex is power. I have not belong to anyone or anything since my family abandon me"

"Your mine"

"Then show me I'm yours"


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Early the next morning Victor and Catriona woke up to banging on the door. There were holes in the drywall. The bed was broken. They were lying on the mattress on the floor. Catriona moaned when she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. The shower curtain was hangout of the bathroom door. Shred pieces of the bedding were about the room. There was claw marks on most of the walls and the floor. There were pieces of broken tile in floor. Catriona ran her hand through her hair slice her hair on broken pieces of tile. The banging on the door sounded again. Catriona looked over to her left. Victor was dead to the world asleep. Catriona sighed and walked over to her bag and pulled on tong and bra on. She walked back to the door. She opened the door before Cain could knock on it again. She was walking a little bit bow-legged.

"Yes" Catriona snapped hoarsely.

"Good, you're alive sweetheart. There are two army men here to see ya."

"Tell them I'll be right down"

"Long night"

"You have no idea"

"Actually doll the whole hotel does"

"Cain I have no desire to explain to your darling wife why your head was removed from your snake-like body"

"No need for a threat darlin'"

"Cain, do me a favor keep Vic up here."

"Why love"

"The less men I have to kill the better."

"Okay sweetie… by the way I love that bra. Tell me where you got it"

Catriona growled at Cain before she shut the door on his face. She walked over to where her leather pants were and started to pull them on. She glared at the bed where Victor was asleep. Once her pants were on she pulled on the tank top from night before on. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of socks then she walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge. She pulled the socks on each of her feet. She heard Victor grumbling. Catriona shook her head. Then she reached for her lace up high-heeled boots. She pulled them on. By the time she was finished tying them Victor was sitting up in the bed. He had dried blood on his chest and sides. Catriona turned to look at him. He grinned at her the reach to pull her back into the bed. Catriona shook her head and got up. Victor growled at her.

"Good morning to you too" Catriona said.

"Where are you going?"

"Army men down stairs want to talk to me"

"What hell no"

"Creed this is not up for discussion"

"Like hell it not"

"For what I did last night to work they need to think I still work for them"

"I'm coming with you"

"You can't Vic"

"And why the hell not"

"I'm going to say it was you who killed them before I could find you. In fact I'm going to tell them I have no clue where you are."

"That all well and good Cat but you smell like me"

"I know but they are not mutants. I am the only who works for Rankard that is"

"And why did Rankard take you in then if he hates mutants so much"

"We'll talk about it later."

Catriona walked out of the door. She made herself seem more human than animal. She headed down the stairs. These two army men she had not seen before. They worked for the base not far from here. They both were had tan skin and brown eyes and dark hair. One was taller about five-feet nine. The other was about five-feet seven. The taller one looked older than other one. She came to determination the shorter one was newbie this was one of his first investigations.

"Awe, gentlemen here she is" Cain said.

"Thank you Cain… Cain just informed me you wanted to see me"

"What the hell happen here?" the shorter one asked.

"Coleson, forgive him Madame I am Agent Zachary Samson and this is Agent Jason Coleson." The taller one said.

"It is alright Zachary can I call you that. I been around newbie enough to know when to take offense to comment and when not to."Catriona said.

"We have some questions. Agent Stone and Quinn were assigned to check out this place and where found dead in alleyway." Zachary said.

"Of Course you do? Gentleman if you will follow me" Catriona said.

She led them in the bar and over to a booth. She sat in darker corner. They were closer to the light.

"Madame Winters forgive my earlier outburst but the lobby was mess and two agents dead" Jason said.

"Call Catherine, I am not shocked Jason cause we are dealing with feral mutants that have been turned into weapons by William Stryker."

"How are you not shocked?" Jason asked.

"I have been around this kind of destruction for long while."

"Jason that is enough, now Catherine where were you last night?" Zachary questioned.

"I was working in here. I sources that told me that Creed would be here. By the time I caught his scent. Stone and Quinn were dead and he had vanished. I never even had chance to get him."

"Then why volunteer to get the rest of weapons?" Zachary asked

"I have on good accounts that they will regrouping soon"

"So you are planning to catch them off guard" Jason asked.

"No, I plan to make think I am on their side" Catriona stated.

"Why" Jason asked.

"So she could be trusted" Zachary stated.

"Why would they trust a human?" Jason asked.

"I'm not just a human boy" Catriona asked.

"Catherine is the only mutant that Rankard tolerates. She is his blood hound and his assassin, Jason." Zachary said.

"One last question, where Creed now"

"I don't know I was about to get ready to track him when you wanted to speak to me." Catriona said.

"Thank you again" Zachary said.

Zachary led Jason out of the bar. Catriona walked back into the lobby as they left the building. She could hear Cain struggling to keep Victor in the room. Her eyes lifted to the room. Not a second later Victor came charging down the stairs. Cain round the corner to the top of the stairs. Victor had Catriona in his arms before Cain made it down one step.

"Are they gone" Cain asked.

"Yeah Snake-eyes there gone" Catriona said.

Victor started to nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head. He took the opportunity. He bit into the side of neck and collar-bone. Catriona eyes widen wide. A pool of heat went to her sex. Victor started lap up the blood coming from the wound. He lifted his head once he was sure the wound was healed. It left behind a mark. Catriona had been bitten like this before. She knew this was mating mark. Victor was claiming her as his. She never felt the rush of heat before.


End file.
